The present invention relates to a bowl cleansing device and a fruit cleansing method using the same.
A conventional bowl cleansing device includes a cleansing room for containing a basket in which bowls to be cleansed are loaded, a spray nozzle for spraying cleansing water to the basket in the cleansing room and a pump for supplying the cleansing water to the spray nozzle. A heater for heating the cleansing water is installed under the cleansing room to increase a cleansing efficiency.
The conventional bowl cleansing device has only one use of cleansing bowls. It is, therefore, desirable to extend the use of the bowl cleansing device to cleansing of different articles such as fruits or vegetables. However, since hot cleansing water is used for the bowl cleansing operation in the conventional cleansing device, nutritive elements, flavor and freshness of fruits or vegetables may be damaged due to the hot cleansing water.